


A Few Beers

by ARandomFactoid



Series: BrennanBreaksCanon [3]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Minor Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARandomFactoid/pseuds/ARandomFactoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys dance around each other before they finally get to dancing - a prompt fill from Pixelatrix and originally posted on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Beers

It was a great plan, even if it was made up on the fly. Esteban showing up at the club was a sign, it had to be. The lights and music were a heady mix to concoct a moment from, worth a shot at least. Maybe, finally, James could say something, anything to get his point across. So James flagged down the bartender, ordered two more beers, and turned to make his way to intercept Cortez’s path to the bar.

Shepard’s appearance at James’ three o’clock was unexpected, but not surprising given the mileage the Commander’s put in on the Citadel - the man would need a new pair of shoes one of these days. Shepard was homing in on his target with determination, and it didn’t take long for James to realize what… or who… his mission was this time. 

—–

Steve’s plan was solid. He wasn’t completely sure how it would work out, but he was pretty sure it would be the last thing James expected. Well, he hoped the wining and dining would be the surprise. He could wait a few more days to seize his moment, reservations at the trendiest restaurant in town couldn’t be gotten without a few days notice, even with the kinds of friends he had these days who had an in. 

It was during his umpteenth rehearsal of what he would say that it all went south. First, the sushi place sent a message that his reservation had to be canceled due to ‘catastrophic damage’ to the premises. Then the combat team’s channel chirped to life on his omni tool, and he could hear Kaidan and James talking Shepard through the warrens of a market down in the wards, gunfire punctuating their shouts. 

——

The night with Shepard and Cortez turned out to be not nearly as awkward as he’d figured it’d be. Even if the bar for awkward had be raised by that whole clone mess from a few days ago. Although it took him longer than it should to figure out why Esteban had asked after Kaidan, and why they had put him in the middle of the sofa between them. A “what the hell?” night turned to a “hell yes” when Esteban won their bet and demanded that he “pay up”. 

He was still planning when Cortez followed him out the door, their goodbyes quick and perfunctory, no one really fooled given the smirk the Loco’s face and the sly look Esteban was shooting him. He was yanked from his reverie by an eager hand pulling his towards the nearest club. “You owe me a beer, and a dance, Mr. Vega. And I’m going to collect.” Esteban’s smile was too brilliant to do anything other than follow.

—–

In the end, it wasn’t going to be a trendy restaurant with tablecloths and classy wine. James seemed happy, even as he held a beer bottle close, peering at Steve as they drank. Finally he couldn’t take it, and setting his bottle on the bar, he square his shoulders and looked James in the eye. “Dance with me, Mr. Vega.”

James blinked, then grinned. Setting down his drink, he took Steve’s hand, turning it so their fingers could interlock. “Yeah… yeah. I’ll dance with you.” he answered, leaning close. “But first, can I just…” he trailed off as he leaned closer.

“Only if I can too.” Steve answered as he closed the distance for a kiss.


End file.
